Our institution is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG). The objectives and methods of this group are described in detail in the Group Chairman's application. The GOG represents a national collaborative effort in gynecologic cancer. It is multi-disciplinary and involved primarily in clinical therapeutic trials in the treatment of female genital cancer. In addition, some non-therapeutic pathology and registry studies are being conducted.